Monocrystal sapphire has well photoelectric property and chemical stability, high abrasive resistance, high melting point and high hardness, it is widely used in photoelectron, communication and national defense fields. With the development of the high and new technology, the processing requirement to the sapphire is enhanced, it not only requires the surface machining a sub-nanometer precision, non-residual stress and non-damage on the surface and the sub-surface, but also needs consideration to the manufacturing efficiency and cost. Existing ultraprecise manufacturing of the sapphire wafer is usually applied with chemico-mechanical polishing, to achieve full planarization of the sapphire substrate. Although the CMP technology is widely used, as the monocrystal sapphire is classical hard brittle material, it has characteristics of high hardness, high brittleness and strong chemical inertness, this traditional wafer manufacturing method used in sapphire polishing comes out a lot problems like low material removal rate, bad surface quality, high manufacturing cost and pollution problem due to corrosive liquid.